The inventive concepts relate to semiconductor devices, methods of manufacturing the same, and apparatus for processing a substrate and, more particularly, to non-volatile memory devices, methods of manufacturing the same, and apparatus for processing a substrate.
Semiconductor devices have become increasingly integrated with the development of the microelectronics industry. Various problems (e.g., margin decrease of an exposure process) may occur, such that it may be increasingly difficult to manufacture semiconductor devices. Additionally, high speed semiconductor devices have been increasingly demanded with the development of the microelectronics industry. Research has been conducted for satisfying the demands for highly integrated and/or high speed semiconductor devices.